dog_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brown
"Who....Are....You?" -Brown asking Calabe in his final moments. Personality He appeared to be a very lazy and calm commander. However, when under attack he managed to defeat 3 Commandoes and hold his own against Calabe for quite some time. He easily deduced that Calabe was a Kappa. He seemed to be good friends with Kalasag as he was quite distraught upon witnessing his death. Abilities He Was very skilled and managed to destroy many droids and 3 commandoes. He was a very good shot with his shurikens and pistols as well as being a good swordsman. Chapter 7 Appearances Juniper tells Kalasag and Brown that droids are coming to the base. Kalasag believes it to be a shipment early. However Brown thinks otherwise. Chapter 8 Appearances Brown sends Manifest droid TMD-32089 to ask the droids why they are here. The droids destroy TMD so Brown orders everyone to their battle stations. He orders Commandoes Ralx and Harvey to come with him while Vasse and Collie defend Juniper as he sends an SOS call. After 3 troops get exploded Kalasag orders a retreat however Brown flanked by Ralx and Harvey orders them to continue fighting while they grapple onto their enemies. With ease of accuracy he hits 4 droids. Upon seeing 2 more troops get killed Brown lures the droids, leaving Kalasag to be able to finish off the droids. Suddenly, a mortar droid hits Kalasag and his remaining men. Brown is distraught at his presumed death and quickly kills the mortar droid. He, Ralx and Harvey are then attacked by a Retriever escorted by 2 Ridgeback Commandoes. While fighting the Retriever Ralx, Harvey and 1 of the commandoes was dead. Brown also deduces that the Retriever is a Kappa. The other commando tries to kill Brown but he leaps behind and cuts him down. Brown quickly hits the retriever 4 times in the chest causing him to stubble back. However the Retriever is now being flanked by 2 more commandoes and 4 soldiers holding guns. Brown quickly throws 2 Shurikens. The shurikens manage to kill 3 of the gun soldiers, but the others dodge the attack. While being attacked by the 2 commandoes he throws a grenade jumps back and detonates. However when he stands up the gun soldier was holding him up at point blank. He then witnesses Kalasag shoot the trooper, before finally dying. Brown angrily picks up his sword and charges at the Retriever. However the retriever uses his Waru to hit Browns arm causing him to fall to the ground. Brown asks who he is to which he replies that his name is Calabe. When asking "Why?" Calabe says "You Will Never Know" before slicing him in the chest. Trivia He was originally going to be called Seargant Brown. In one concept script he would've fought Calabe in the middle of the Battle of Kings Castle. In another Concept Script he was going to be delivering something before getting cornered near a cliff and killed. He was thought of all the way in 2014 when only around 8 characters had been made. He was originally going to know Calabe from his past.